Star Fox: The Final War
by rocker95
Summary: After the Llylat Wars ends, a new war starts up and it's up to Marcus and the rest of the Star Fox 2 team to put it to an end. Rated M for sex.
1. Chaotic Intro

_**Star Fox 6**_

_**The Final War**_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

* * *

**_STAR FOX 64/STAR FOX 64 3D_**

**_STAR FOX ADVENTURES_**

**_STAR FOX: ASSAULT_**

**_STAR FOX COMMAND_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three years ago, the biggest war of Llylat ever seen had ended. But the war like hell had just began last year. Most of the enemies from the Llylat Wars run along the good side. However, there are still those who remain on the dark side.

September 7, 2013. Llylat System.

A Tadpole ship was chasing a caterpillar like spaceship, shooting at it. The spaceship then blew up.

"I got one!" Skippy said excitedly.

"Stop your bragging, child." said Falco over the radio.

Marcus then blew up another one with a bomb from his Arwing III.

As a station marked with black paint showed up, a spaceship began shooting Marcus's ship. He then heard lasers and another explosion and a Wolfen ship pulled up beside him and talked on the radio.

"Keep an eye not just around you, but your back too." said Wolf O'Donnell. "You'll be fine that way, kid."

"Thanks, Wolf." said Marcus.

"Any time." said Wolf.

Marcus landed his ship on the roof of the space station.

"This is Marcus McCloud of Star Fox 2." said Marcus. "I'm at Majella's space station. Stay behind and watch over me, crew."

Marcus grabbed Krystal's staff out of his Arwing III and equipped it.

"This is personal." said Marcus and jumped down in the ship's vent system.

Control room. A female peregrine falcon in pink and with red eyes was sitting in front of a control desk while Krystal was tied to a metal railing behind her.

"I bet your son will be here soon." said the falcon in an Italian accent. "When he does, it will be too late. When he arrives, this ship will blow up with the three of us."

"You'd take your life to take others'?" asked Krystal. "That's just stupid. You are the dumbest enemy I've ever had to go against, and I've went against some pretty dumb enemies."

"SHUT UP!" the falcon shouted and threw a piece of metal that hit Krystal hard in the stomach. You could tell it knocked the wind out of her.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I get loose." Krystal said weakly.


	2. A Casualty

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Marcus jumped down from the vents and landed on a couple ROB 66's, damaging them.

"It's too quiet..." said Marcus.

Marcus then progressed to another hall where he threw a yellow grenade sphere to blow up more ROB 66's.

"Fancy-schmancy bird." said Marcus. "But I'm loving this."

He then turned to find he was surrounded with an army of ROB 66's.

"DON'T MOVE... 66-MODEL 80 WILL SHOOT..." said one of them.

"GIVE 66-MODEL 22 WEAPONS..." another demanded.

Marcus, being in shame, obeyed.

"AGAINST WALL... 66-MODEL 30 WILL COMMENSE SEARCH FOR EXTRA WEAPONS..."

Marcus sighed as he unwillingly obeyed ROB 66-Model 30.

"PAWS ABOVE HEAD..."

Marcus then did so.

Majella's Control Room.

"My empire can easily overtake yours when I tell them." said Majella.

"Star Fox is Star Fox." said Krystal. "You won't win."

Majella then got out of her chair and walked over to Krystal and spoke.

"That's what you think, little vixy, isn't it?" asked Majella.

Krystal then spit in Majella's face. Majella then wiped it off and kicked Krystal in the stomach.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"I... can't wait... for you to be killed..." Krystal said in agony. "I will laugh after I torture you before you die."

Right then, a red a grey ship crashed from one hall to where Marcus was, causing fire and destroying the ROB 66's. Panther Caroso then jumped out and destroyed the last ROB 66 that was behind Marcus.

"You okay, kid?" asked Panther.

"Yes." said Marcus and picked up his weapons. "Thank you."

"Anything for Star Fox 2." said Panther. "Listen, find your mother, escape fast. They shot me down, my fighter will blow this station up if it explodes. Majella's control room is straight ahead."

Marcus then progressed.

"NO!" Majella shouted from her control room and ran out just as Marcus came in.

"We need to hurry." said Marcus. "Panther's ship is gonna blow."

"Save yourself." said Krystal.

"No." said Marcus. "We leave this world together."

He then untied his mother.

We need to get in the vents.

Krystal and Marcus then ran out of the control room and went to Panther, who was standing in the same place.

"We need to get out of here." said Marcus.

"Then go." said Panther.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." said Marcus.

"You have to." said Panther. "There isn't enough room or time to fit us both in."

Marcus had tears run down his cheeks.

"See you on the other side." he cried.

Panther said nothing as Krystal and Marcus progressed to the ceiling.

Minutes later, Krystal and Marcus boarded Marcus's Arwing III. Right after they were safe, there was an explosion from the station and it created a bigger explosion that blew the entire station to pieces.

An hour later at the Star Fox 2 station.

Lulu, Falco, Skippy, Wolf and Leon were talking when Marcus and Krystal arrived.

"Team..." said Marcus. "It brings me sorrow to inform you this... but we've lost Panther."


	3. Crash Landed On Sauria

**Chapter 3**

* * *

One hour after Panther's death.

R.O.B. 65 went into Marcus's study.

"65-MODEL 13 REQUESTS... ENTRANCE ACCESS..."

"Access granted." said Marcus.

R.O.B. 65 came in.

"MESSAGE FROM GENERAL HARE..." said R.O.B. 65.

"Play back message from Gereal Hare." said Marcus.

Right then, Peppy Hare appeared in hologram and spoke.

"Congratulations, Star Fox 2. Because of you, we have defeated Majella Peregrine. However, the war is not yet over. There are bases of enemy teams on Corneria. They have plans to begin yet another battle in the innocent Corneria cities."

"Pause." said Marcus.

"PAUSING..." R.O.B. 65 said.

"List message receivers." said Marcus.

"LISTING MESSAGE RECEIVERS..." R.O.B. 65 said. "MCCLOUD, MARCUS..."

"Expand list." said Marcus.

"EXPANDING LIST..." said R.O.B. 65. "CHOOSE PERSON MESSAGE IS SENT TO..."

"Hare, Lulu."

"SENDING TO HARE, LULU..."

"Send to Toad, Skippy."

"SENDING TO TOAD, SKIPPY..."

"Send to Lombardi, Falco."

"SENDING TO LOMBARDI, FALCO..."

"Send to O'Donnell, Wolf."

"SENDING TO O'DONNELL, WOLF..."

"Send to Powalski, Leon."

"SENDING TO POWALSKI, LEON..."

"Complete list."

"COMPLETING LIST..."

"Record."

"RECORDING..." said R.O.B. 65. "SPEAK NOW..."

"I report a fatality, General Hare." said Marcus. "It brings me much displeasure to tell you that Pather Caroso was killed in action when Majella's ship exploded one hour ago. I shall gather up my team and the remainder of Star Wolf and complete the new assignment. Stop."

"STOPPING..."

"Send."

"SENDING TO... WHO..."

"Send to General Hare."

"SENDING TO GENERAL HARE..."

Marcus then went to Krystal's room.

"Hey, Marcus." said Krystal.

"Mom, I need you to come with me to Corneria." said Marcus. "I can't leave you alone on this ship and trust people not to tresspass onto the ship."

"You're the boss, captain." said Krystal.

So, Star Fox 2 and the remainder of Star Wolf began their way out to Corneria, but Marcus and Krystal's ship was shot down by another ship.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Skippy.

Though the other Star Fox 2 members believed Marcus and Krystal dead, they were only sent uncontrollably toward Sauria.

"We need to jump at the same time when I say jump." said Marcus. "Get in front and be ready to press the button. The only parachute's on my back."

Right as soon as they saw land...

"Press and jump!" Marcus said.

So, the two jumped and Marcus held on to his mother as they parachuted down. The Arwing III crashes and explodes before they reach the ground.

Upon reaching ground, they took a few steps and the ground collapsed and they fell far onto more ground, seemingly to be dead, but...

**...WILL THEY BE? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4**


	4. Trip To The Observatory

**Chapter 4**

Marcus and Krystal woke up inside a hut of some sort.

A greenish fox spoke in foreign language.

"Mom, do you know what she said?" asked Marcus.

"She said, they're waking up." said Krystal.

"Will you translate for me?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah." said Krystal. "Ask her if she can speak English."

Krystal then spoke to the fox in their language.

The fox then replied back.

"She said yes." said Krystal.

"My name is Emery Vixen." said the fox. "My clan has been killed by Majella Peregrine and so, my mother and I are left to help those who need it."

"That's awful kind of you, ma'am." said Marcus.

"Like I said." said Emery.

"Is there any way I can contact anyone?" asked Krystal.

"This has been a dinosaur planet for quite a while." said Emery and took something off the stove and poured it into a wooden cup.

"Great." said Krystal as Emery took a drink.

"There is an observatory from a long time ago over at the lake." said Emery. "I heard they built it in 1925. There was some technology there, but I'm not sure if it works."

"Alright, Marcus." said Krystal. "Let's go."

"Wait." said Emery.

"What?" asked Krystal.

"Take this." said Emery and handed her a bag.

"What is it?" asked Krystal.

"Dino mace." said Emery. "Throw it-"

"I used to use it before." said Krystal. " I know."

"You don't look very tribe-like." said Emery.

"I've changed over the years." said Krystal. "Thanks, Emery."

"You're welcome." said Emery.

As Krystal and Marcus were leaving, Marcus and Emery's eyes met as if they would be missing each other.

Krystal and Marcus then walked out into the woods and started walking toward the observatory, not knowing where it was exactly. Both of them continued walking when there was a noise in the bushes. It seemed like maybe a large bird ran right before Marcus turned around, making Krystal turn around as well.

"It's probably nothing." said Krystal.

"You and I both know that can't be." said Marcus.

Meanwhile, at Marcus's down ship.

The smoke made it look like a foggy morning. Fox sat on a log with Lulu next to him. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke:

"Can you check again to be sure?" he asked.

"Fox, we've search through the ship's remains." said Lulu. "Everything in it was things that belonged to Marcus. He's the only one that crash landed to this planet. This may be hard to understand, but they're gone, Fox. I'm sorry."

"Oh God..." Fox cried. "What did I do, dear lord? Why!?" he shouted and kicked the log. He then leaned frontwards to a tree, crying in his arms.


	5. A Loving Hour

**Chapter 5**

Observatory.

"All of this is broken down pieces of shit." said Marcus.

"I knew it was too good to be true." said Krystal.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus.

"Before I met your father, this planet is where I lived." said Krystal. "We never had technology like on your father's planet."

"What... the hell... do we do now?" asked Marcus.

"...I suppose... we wait and see if anyone finds us." said Krystal.

"Well... That's fucking perfect." said Marcus.

Later. Night.

Marcus and Krystal came in Emery's hut.

"Ssshhhh..." said Emery, then whispered. "My mother's asleep."

"Nothing worked." Marcus whispered.

"I'm sorry that you walked all the way out there for nothing." Emery whispered.

"It's quite alright." Marcus whispered.

"Make yourselves at home." Emery whispered. "I'll go get the blankets."

Marcus all of a sudden got zapped into being mezmerized by how Emery moved when she walked. It all somehow made him want her so much. Those hips... that ass... That right there is what he could not keep his eyes off of. Though he watched her, she seemed either not to mind or not to know.

Krystal then giggled.

"What?" Marcus whispered, noticing his mother with a smile and crossed arms.

"You're just like your father." Krystal whispered.

At midnight, Emery's mother and Krystal were both asleep now. Marcus was trying to create a communication device in a separate room while Emery stood in the doorway.

Emery was mezmerized by Marcus. He was so handsome. Any girl'd be lucky to have him. And he seemed to be so smart. Emery imagined it being outside at a full moon. She saw Marcus standing right next to her, licking her cheek. She then giggled and the reality set back in, with Marcus jumping.

"Emery." said Marcus. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry." said Emery. "I just came to ask you something."

"Really?" asked Marcus. "That's so weird. I had something to ask."

"You go first." said Emery.

"No, you." said Marcus.

"I was just wondering..." said Emery. "You weren't planning on leaving as soon as possible, were you?"

Marcus walked over to the doorway where Emery was.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to." said Marcus. "But I have to."

"Why?" Emery said in tears.

"Because the galaxy counts on my team." said Marcus.

"Please tell me you love me." asked Emery. "Don't just say it because I want you to. Tell me the truth."

"Emery, you... You are the only reason I don't wanna leave Sauria." said Marcus.

**Gus - (Don't Fear) The Reaper**

Emery then began kissing Marcus rapidly and they lie down on the bed in the room, with Emery being pinned down. Emery and Marcus smiled at each other, then continued kissing each other as Marcus moved his paw to Emery's breast.

Marcus then stopped for a second.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "What if you get pregnant and I never come back, or just plain out, I never come back?"

"If you leave me, I know you'll come back for me one day." said Emery. "But I can't wait until then."

The two then continued. Marcus then took Emery's bra off as they kissed and grabbed her breast. It was so firm and warm. Yet, he'd never felt so anxious for something in his life. Marcus then began kissing her neck. He then reached under her skirt and began fondling with her, though her pussy was covered. He then moved on to taking her panties off as she giggled, then licked her nipples.

"Ah..." Emery said in pleasure. Marcus kissed Emery's chest as he made his way to her now-bare pussy and began licking it. Emery then gasped. "Oh... Right... there... A-ah..."

Within the right amount of time, Emery cummed all over Marcus's face and in his face. He then licked it off and got back up to where the two were face to face.

"I love you." Marcus said with a smile.

"I love you too." said Emery.

They then continued kissing as Marcus inserted himself into Emery's pussy.

"Mmh..." Marcus moaned.

"Nngh..." Emery moaned. "Faster... please..."

"Ah..." Marcus moaned and happily went faster.

"N-nngh!" Emery moaned. They closed their eyes as it continued. Marcus grabbed the sheets, accidentally ripping them.

"Oh..." Marcus moaned.

"A... ah..." Emery moaned. "Oh, Marcus, I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh..." Marcus moaned. "Me too!"

So, their peak came. They were sweaty and tired, but they kissed still.

"I will come back if I leave." said Marcus. "Remember."

"I knew you'd see it my way." said Emery. "Nighty-night."

"'Night." said Marcus.

The two then cuddled as they went to sleep.


	6. Flashbacks In The Form Of Nightmares

**Chapter 6**

**September 8, 2013.**

**5:00 AM, an hour before Sauria's sunrise on the Star Fox 2 space station in the Llylat System...**

"Listen up, soldiers!" Fox shouted. "We've lost loved ones last night! Will we stand for this!?"

"Sir, no sir!" Star Fox 2 shouted.

"Then, let's get out there and kick some ass!" said Fox.

"I think before you do that, I should show you what we received." Wolf said, walking with Leon from a hallway. "You'll be pleased."

"What do you have?" asked Fox.

"I recorded it from my fighter." said Leon and played back a message.

"It's me, Marcus. I don't know who may get this, but I hope to God it is either a Star Fox 2 or Star Wolf member. Mother and I are alive and on Sauria. We used parachutes before the fighter blew up. If anyone gets this message, you know what to do."

"Send armored juggernaut ships at dawn." said Fox.

"Yes, sir." said Wolf.

Sauria. Emery's house.

Krystal was having flashbacks in her sleep. Looking back, they felt like nightmares.

In the "nightmares":

_A huge fire began._

_"Fox, I've fought for my home!" she shouted._

_"Andross trapped you in a crystal before!" shouted Fox._

_"You can't do this to me!" Krystal cried._

_"Yes, I can!" shouted Fox. "It's in the name of love!"_

_"No it's not!" shouted Krystal. "If it was, you'd realize that we die together!"_

_"I can't risk that." said Fox._

_"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Krystal cried. "It sounds like you're done with me! You don't even wanna care that I'd be miserable without you!"_

_"You're pretty enough that if I die, you'll find someone new." said Fox._

_"No, you practically said it." said Krystal. "I mean nothing to you! I'm looking for someone else!"_

_Sometime later at the Star Wolf space station, Krystal was crying._

_"I will never make you feel the way he did." said Panther. "I love you more than anyone else could."_

_Then, she imagined the unspeakable. She imagined her and Panther having sex._

_Even later._

_"Krystal, please forgive me!" Fox begged._

_"I'm sorry, Fox." said Krystal. "He doesn't treat me the way you do."_

_"Krystal, I'm sorry!" Fox begged._

_"Face it, Fox." said Panther. "You've fucked up."_

Krystal then awoke in tears from her terrible nightmare.


	7. The Juggernauts

**Chapter 7**

8:00 AM at Emery's hut, Marcus was troubled as he sat at the desk in the room where he and Emery slept. He had everything on, except that his torso was exposed.

Emery then woke up.

"Marcus?" Emery asked, walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Marcus. "I just... I have an idea. I'm not entirely sure if it's a good one."

"What?" asked Emery.

"Have you used guns or anything?" asked Marcus.

"No, why?" asked Emery.

"I want you to come with me." said Marcus. "We'll live, fight and die together."

"Sounds like a plan." said Emery.

"But you need training." said Marcus.

"Why can't I just learn on the battlefield?" asked Emery.

"Do you wanna die?" asked Marcus. "I'm not gonna leave you. I promise."

"Okay." said Emery.

Llylat System.

"Prepare the Armored Juggernauts." said Wolf.

"PREPARING ARMORED JUGGERNAUTS..." said a R.O.B. 65. "SELECT LOCATION TO SEND ARMORED JUGGERNAUTS TO..."

"Let Leon take care of that." said Wolf.

"LEON WILL TAKE CARE OF LOCATION SELECTION..." said R.O.B. 65.

"Juggernaut 01 ready!" Leon said.

"Juggernaut 02 ready!" Lulu said.

"Juggernaut 03 ready!" Skippy said.

"Juggernaut 04 ready!" Falco said.

"And Juggernaut 05 ready!" Wolf said.

The five huge armored ships then flew to Sauria.

In the Star Wolf station, a black-hooded figure with red eyes watched the five juggernauts take off. The shadow was of a bird.


	8. Pain And Fright

**Chapter 8**

**The next bold is the only Point of View in the chapter. (Obviously,) The unbolded after that, is not any point of view.**

It was before the current war. Marcus was lying on an operating table.

"Marcus, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." said Krystal, sitting beside him in a chair.

"Mom, I have to." said Marcus. "The galaxy depends on me. If I want to become a soldier, and I do, this has to happen. Plus, dad's had it done. I can deal with the pain for a little bit."

"Okay, hun." said Krystal and grabbed Marcus's paw. "But it's not too late to turn back."

Marcus squeezed Krystal's paw, but not to the point of pain.

"R.O.B. 64..." said Marcus. "Commence amputation process."

R.O.B. 64 then began cutting off Marcus's legs.

As he began to scream, it faded out to white and from white emerged Marcus and Emery standing side by side on a Juggernaut in the air while Krystal had one of the turrets, having no enemies to aim at for the moment.

**Marcus's P.O.V.**

**I believe the strongest battles emerge from when you've experienced pain and fright before. That night on the operating table gave me enough pain for a war. This war. And the mere thought of losing my mother to Majella scared me half to death. It is how I got all my strength. Well... most of it. I got more strength meeting Emery. I couldn't lose her. I'd be forever heartbroken. I'd blame myself.**

"Alright guys, switch all Juggernauts to galaxy mode." said Skippy.

So, everyone closed the sides.

As they reached outer space, they noticed the Star Fox 2 space station was on fire.

"Oh, shit!" said Leon.

"Was there anyone on board?" asked Fox.

"No, sir." said Wolf. "We've lost many R.O.B. 65s though."

"SHIIIIT!" shouted Fox. "Yeah, and the damn 66s are corrupt! Where can we salvage a damn 62, 63 or 64!?"

"I know a place, but we'll worry about that later." said Skippy.

"We'll go to my space station." said Wolf.

As soon as they all opened the doors to the Juggernauts, they saw many R.O.B. 66s.

"Oh... shit..." said Marcus.

"DROP... WEAPONS... PAWS... UP..."

"Don't listen." Marcus whispered. "After my lead."

Marcus jumped on the head of a R.O.B. 66 and began destroying them below his feet with his mother's staff as the others blew them to bits with grenades and lasers.

They then looked around to see the junk pile.

"Take that, bitches!" shouted Fox.

"Let's go, gang." said Marcus. "I don't think it's over."

So, they then advanced on to another place in the ship.


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9**

**Marcus's P.O.V.**

**I had deep feelings that Majella survived. Her allies never gave up, not even the R.O.B. 66s. Maybe this was all her. As soon as we found out who was behind it was when we were in an assembly room for Arwings. It really was Majella. She had missing flesh on the right side of her face. Everyone but me, mom and Emery were locked outside.**

"Welcome, McClouds... and Ms. Vixen." said Majella.

"You..." said Emery. "You were my friend and you betrayed us all!"

"I was done with the native life." said Majella. "Besides, I have more power than you all. You Star teams can't bring me down."

"Andross said something like that before my father killed him." said Marcus.

Majella laughed evilly.

"I don't need silly machines!" Majella said. "I thought I'd make you more comfortable!"

Majella then ripped off her clothing and revealed a bigger body, more arms and the fact that she was actually knealing. She stood 11 feet tall.

"Holy falcon..." said Marcus. "I'LL DEAL WITH HER!"

Emery and Krystal then ran in different places.

Marcus then grabbed Krystal's staff from his back pack.

Majella then laughed and Marcus rotated a ring which ignited the staff and he threw it, both impaling her to come out her back onto the floor and igniting her as well. Majella tried to grab Marcus, but she then fell to the floor, because of the flames.

Marcus then went to where Krystal and Emery were.

"We did it!" Marcus cheered.

Krystal and Emery laughed in celebration then Marcus and Emery kissed.

But it was not over.

Emery screamed as she realized Majella's burning skeleton was close to them.

"Hurry!" shouted Marcus. "Get to the other side of the smasher!"

Emery then crawled through and made it safely, but before Krystal was all the way through, Majella pressed a button and her legs were smashed. Blood ran out of Krystal's mouth from the pain.

The skeleton shrieked at Marcus.

"YOU... WON'T... WIN..." said Marcus and lowered Majella's head to a gear, which grinded the skeletons to pieces.

Marcus fell on his butt on the floor, breathing hard, then pressed a button that raised the smasher.

Five years later. Morning.

Corneria.

Emery and Marcus woke up in the same bed.

"Morning, my precious angel." said Marcus.

"Morning, handsome fox." said Emery.

A little green fox pup ran into the room. He wore yellow pajamas.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandma and grandpa's here!" he said excitedly.

"They are!?" Marcus said playfully.

"Yeah!" the pup said.

"Guess we should get ready then, shouldn't we?" asked Marcus.

"Why don't you go to grandma and grandpa, okay?" asked Emery.

"Okay!" said the little pup.

Marcus searched through his drawer for some good pants when he saw a few things. First, he saw a newspaper. The headline read "LYLAT SYSTEM SEES IT'S FINAL WAR". Next, he saw a picture of Marcus and Emery at their wedding day. Finally, he saw an ultrasound picture that read GIRL on it. As he held it, he smiled and said:

"It's a dog-eat-dog world out here."

**THE END**


End file.
